Antennas, such as those that operate at microwave frequencies, typically include multiple radiating elements having relatively precise structural characteristics. To protect these elements, a covering referred to as a radome may be configured between the elements and the ambient environment. The radome may shield the radiating elements of the antenna from various environmental aspects, such as precipitation, humidity, solar radiation, or other forms of debris that may compromise the performance of the antenna. The radome may possess structural rigidity as well as relatively good electrical properties for transmitting electro-magnetic radiation through its structure.